Es mi madre, la señora Potter
by Lessa Dragonlady
Summary: Terry Potter está cansado de ver a su padre sufrir cada día la muerte de su madre Hermione. Decidido a entregar la cura que la hubiera salvado, va al pasado confiado de ver una parejita feliz, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando encuentre que su madre adolescente solo piensa en su tío Ron, y su padre es un distraído monumental? HOMENAJE A HERMIONE GRANGER, Harmony. Minific de 3 Chaps.
1. Inicio

Harry Potter No es mío.

* * *

**Es mi madre, la señora Potter**

**Inicio. Capítulo 1.**

Sentí mi pecho agitarse de emoción. Mis manos temblaron sobre la superficie dorada, cálida y brillante del giratiempo. Miré de nuevo hacia el diario viejo en el que llevaba meses trabajando, lleno de anotaciones precisas con letra delicada y femenina. Volví a fijarme en el giratiempo, con más atención en las arenas negras, como obsidianas pulverizadas, revolverse furiosas dentro del pequeño reloj de cristal.

Sonreí satisfecho. Hoy, 31 de agosto de 2020, yo, Orión Terrance Potter, completé la investigación más importante que mi amada madre Hermione Jane Potter no pudo terminar debido a su triste fallecimiento. Por supuesto ella hizo la mayoría, solo era cuestión de ajustar unos detalles para poder concluir la hipótesis, y no por nada soy considerado un genio, así que tardé relativamente poco tiempo en finalizar el proyecto de las paradojas temporales y viaje en el tiempo.

Me levanté veloz hacia el portarretrato que había en mi escritorio. Enmarcado en oro estaba la fotografía de mi madre, riendo llena de vida, con las mejillas sonrojadas, el hermoso cabello castaño brillando bajo el Sol, volando con el viento que producía la caída en el columpio, ataviada en un vestido rojo cereza, mirando a la cámara con intenso amor.

Papá le había tomado esa foto cuando tenían 24 años, mamá ya estaba embarazada de mí pero aún no lo sabían. Fue con una cámara muggle así que estaba congelada, pero me gustaba más así, me hacía sentir que ella nunca dejaría de sonreírme y mirarme con cariño.

-¡Terry han llegado tus tíos!

-¡Allá voy!

Rápidamente guardé el extraño giratiempo en mi gaveta, nervioso de que papá sospechara algo. Era difícil ser el hijo de Harry Potter, cuya magia sobrepasaba los límites de lo normal y su habilidad para oler travesuras y bromas era inigualable. Me había costado mucho esfuerzo que no se diera cuenta que había encontrado un diario de investigación de mamá, sobre todo _ése_ diario. Papá me lo confiscaría automáticamente.

Acomodé mis plumas y libros en su lugar adecuado, por orden, tipo, color y nombre. Era un obsesivo compulsivo del orden y la limpieza. Papá decía que eso definitivamente lo había sacado de mamá, y era cierto si me ponía a pensar en cómo tenía el estudio principal lleno de archivos desacomodados sobre leyes, investigaciones y casos de aurores. Papá no era organizado.

-¡Terry!

-¡Ya voy!- Repliqué girando suavemente el portarretrato dorado, dejándolo exactamente en la posición que me gustaba sobre la esquina del escritorio. Satisfecho salí hacia la sala, bajando las enormes escaleras de mármol.

Efectivamente mis tíos Ronald y Luna ya estaban en casa, mis primas gemelas Amy y Joy me sonrieron de inmediato. Ambas eran una copia juvenil de tía Luna, pero con los ojos traviesos de tío Ronald, tenían trece años. Amy es Gryffindor y Joy es Ravenclaw.

-¿Cómo está mi sobrino favorito?

Viniendo de tío Ronald que de hecho tiene _muchos_ sobrinos eso era un gran halago. Le sonreí chocando puños juguetonamente y comenzando una pequeña discusión sobre los últimos puntajes del Quidditch. Sabía que tío Ronald amaba a sus hijas muchísimo, pero extrañaba pláticas de hombres constantemente. Ni Amy ni Joy eran asiduas al deporte.

Por fin saludé a tía Luna, recibiendo un abrazo maternal y un beso en la frente –Te ves contento, Terry, ¿ha pasado algo en especial?

Si era difícil lidiar con mi padre, era peor hacerlo con tía Luna y su sexto sentido. _Siempre_ parecía estar tres pasos delante de todos. Afortunadamente sus hijas no habían sacado tal habilidad.

-Solo estoy emocionado, tía. Mañana comienza mi sexto año en Hogwarts.

Tío Ron soltó un suspiro –Cómo pasa el tiempo. Recuerdo cuando eras un pequeño bulto en mis brazos.

Sonreí un poco avergonzado –No comiencen de nuevo con las anécdotas de cuando solo defecaba y lloraba por favor.- Sentí la habitación llenarse de una onda cálida y poderosa, obviamente era papá, venía entrando con un par de cervezas en las manos.

-Acaba de llamar Ted, dice que llegará en media hora.- Anunció pasándoles las cervezas a sus mejores amigos. Sus ojos verdes se detuvieron en mí –También dijo que trae regalos.

-¡Qué bien!- Exclamó Joy sonrojada. Todos sabíamos que tiene un enamoramiento infantil por Ted, pero preferíamos hacer como si no existiera porque Ted salía con Victorie desde hace mucho tiempo.

Papá estaba extasiado de tener a Ted de nuevo por aquí, y yo me sentía exactamente igual. Ted es como mi hermano mayor, siempre me cuidó y ayudó, pero sobre todo siempre me contaba historias sobre mamá, ya que él pudo conocerla durante sus primeros siete años de vida. Ted fue el primer hijo que tuvieron mis padres, adoptándolo tras la guerra por la cual ahora soy el hijo del par de magos más importantes del siglo, y sabía que papá lo amaba igual que a mí. No lo habíamos visto desde hace dos meses porque se había ido a Francia con Victorie para intentar convencer a tía Fleur de volver a Inglaterra y reconciliarse con el tío Bill.

Tío Ron alzó las cejas sorprendido -¿Entonces mi hermano y Fleur…?

Papá se encogió de hombros –No lo sé. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué se separaron.

-Debió ser algo grande, siempre estuvieron muy enamorados.- Opinó tía Luna tristemente –Molly ha estado desconsolada, es obvio que ella es su nuera favorita.

-Curioso porque al principio no la soportaba.- Sonrió Ron nostálgico.

Miré rápidamente a mis primas -¿Quieren ir a los jardines? Podemos pasear por el lago.

Salimos en silencio, un poco incómodos tras la conversación de los adultos. A ninguno le gustaba saber que después de muchos años de amor y apoyo algunas parejas se separaran, nos ponía nerviosos.

Crucé el camino de piedras que llevaba al lago, como siempre intentando no mirar hacia el invernadero. Recordé que años atrás cuando mis primas eran unas niñas molestosas de seis o siete años, me reclamaban que nunca las dejara ir a visitar el precioso lugar lleno de flores únicas en el mundo, pero ahora tenían la madurez suficiente para saber por qué ese lugar estaba prohibido.

Mientras íbamos hacia nuestro árbol favorito, en el cual papá y tío Ron nos habían hecho una casita de madera que ya no podíamos usar porque ya no cabíamos adentro, los pastizales verdes y el viento se arremolinaban a cada uno de mis pasos, reconociéndome como el heredero de Potter Manor. Según tenía entendido, papá no creció en este lugar sino con sus tíos en el mundo muggle, y fue hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad e hizo todo el proceso administrativo en Gringotts que supo de la existencia de Potter Manor. Pronto mamá y él se mudaron aquí, luego de casarse.

Amo mi casa por encima de todo, incluso Hogwarts queda en segundo lugar en mi corazón. Aquí fue donde papá me educó y crió, donde Ted y yo jugamos sin parar toda mi infancia, donde podía ser feliz y normal, un chico cualquiera y no el hijo de los famosos Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

Mañana me iré de nuevo durante casi todo el año a seguir con mi educación mágica y enfrentar el sexto grado de Hogwarts para el que me venía preparando durante todo el verano… hasta que encontré el diario de mamá y volqué toda mi atención ahí. Si llevaba a cabo mi plan ¿Cuántas cosas cambiarían realmente? ¿Valdría la pena arriesgarlo _todo_ solo por tener a mamá a mi lado?

Sí.

No tenía ninguna duda. No solo lo hacía por mí, sino también por papá y Ted. Papá salía de vez en cuando con alguna bruja sin importancia, pero nunca profundizaba la relación y siempre las dejaba pronto. No lo hacían feliz, él seguía amando a mamá por encima de todo, y eso me hacía sentir tranquilo, no soportaría tener una madrastra o algo así, pero a la vez sé que no es sano estar solo tanto tiempo, poco a poco papá va hundiéndose más en la amargura de no tener a mamá con él. Por otro lado, Ted constantemente toma decisiones basándose en lo que probablemente mamá habría hecho, sugerido o querido, siempre insistiendo que ella tenía el mejor juicio para cada caso, pero cuando hablaba de ella había esa sombra en sus ojos verdes, la tristeza absoluta de haber perdido a su segunda madre también. Y yo… yo ni siquiera la conocí.

Mamá murió dando a luz, dejando en el mundo un rastro impecable de quién fue ella; amigos, familiares y conocidos admirándola y amándola. Cada día me topo con alguien que siempre me confirma la maravillosa mujer que fue, cuándo la conoció y cómo cambió su vida gracias a ella.

Inteligente, justa, caritativa, amable, poderosa, sarcástica, defensora de las minorías y los repudiados. Borrando lenta pero eficazmente el prejuicio a los nacidos de muggles y mestizos. Todos parecen haberla conocido, menos yo.

-¿Terry? ¿Crees que Ted venga con Victorie?

Miré a Joy precavido –Probablemente.

-Oh.

Me eché en el pasto, viendo el cielo azul sobre nosotros. Tener la posibilidad de traer de vuelta a mamá me hacía pensar mucho más de lo normal en ella. Metí mi mano al cuello de mi camisa hasta agarrar la cadenita que sostenía una H de ámbar que mi papá le regaló a mamá cuando salían, la jugué entre mis dedos abstraídamente.

-Scorpius me envió una carta- Murmuró de pronto Amy atrayendo toda mi atención –Dice que me invita a pasar con él la primera salida a Hogsmeade de este año. Una cita.

Solté un bufido, Scorpius me parecía insoportable –Es un imbécil, Amy, te mereces algo mejor. Además a tío Ron no le gustará nada eso.

-Papá no puede prohibirme salir con él, y Scorpius _no_ es un imbécil.

-Es totalmente vanidoso y prepotente, créeme, yo convivo con él diario.

Amy se cruzó de brazos –Scor no es así, solo que es tan inteligente que los demás no lo soportan.

-Decir que él es inteligente, es como decir que yo tengo un IQ normal- Gruñí girando los ojos –_Honestamente_ Amy, no es tu mejor opción. Creí que Jeremy también te había invitado a salir…

-Jeremy no me gusta. Scorpius sí.

Joy colocó una mano en mi hombro –Déjala, seguirá con esa idea hasta que Malfoy le haga algo horrible, demostrándole su verdadera personalidad.

Amy la miró molesta –Deberías apoyarme, tú lo tienes todo tan fácil con Frank.

-Por supuesto- Asentí pensando en mi mejor amigo, Frank Longbottom –Él es un gran tipo, nada que ver con Malfoy. ¿Por qué no sales con Greg, el hermano de Frank? Es un poco mayor pero…

-¿Un poco? Está a punto de graduarse.

Me encogí de hombros –Ahora que lo pienso, sal con quien sea, cualquiera es mejor que Malfoy,

-No dirías lo mismo si fuera Julieta Richardson…- Canturreó Amy.

Mi corazón se encogió –Ella es mi mejor _amiga_. Cielos Amy, la sola idea de que ella y yo… no, ¡olvídalo!

Julieta es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo 11 años. La conocí por supuesto en Hogwarts, formados para la selección. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, no quería quedar en Ravenclaw porque decía que los cuervos eran de mala suerte. Su familia muggle es muy supersticiosa, y con los años ha venido rebelándose contra esa desinformación. Ambos quedamos en Slytherin, creando sin quererlo un montón de reacciones sorprendidas, intrigadas y curiosas. Julieta es la persona más inocente y dulce que conozco, siempre ofreciendo una mano amiga, una sonrisa sincera y un dato curioso sobre cualquier tema. Hemos estado compitiendo por el primer lugar de la generación, siendo mi inteligencia superior solo rivalizada por su esfuerzo académico impecable. No soy tan estudioso como ella, prefiero volar en la escoba que pasar tardes en la biblioteca, pero disfruto cuando a finales de cada bimestre estamos juntos leyendo en silencio. La quiero mucho pero… es _solo_ mi mejor amiga por Merlín.

-Ya claro, todos comienzan solo como mejores amigos- Siguió Amy -¿No fue así con tus papás?

Sonreí –Ellos son otro asunto. Además papá dijo que siempre le gustó mamá. En mi caso no es así.

-¡Chicos!- La voz de tía Luna llegó desde el pórtico interior de la mansión -¡Llegó Ted!

Nos levantamos corriendo hacia ella. Entramos a la sala y miré feliz a mi hermano. Ted traía las mejillas bronceadas, resaltando sus ojos idénticos a los de mi padre, su cabello castaño claro estaba revuelto como siempre, y su sonrisa lobuna se torcía en su rostro. Era metamórfago pero hacía muchos años que había dejado de cambiar, su apariencia era la real a excepción de sus ojos que seguía manteniendo verdes por el cariño que le tenía a papá. Se acercó hasta mí y me abrazó fuertemente –Hermanito te ves más alto, ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

Bufé en su hombro -¿No has visto la estatura de papá? No debería sorprenderte. Tú te ves gordo, ¿te dieron muchos postres en Paris?

Su risa lobuna rompió la sala –De hecho así fue. Madame Fleur no paró de alimentarme, creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo cerca de la abuela Molly.

-¡Hola Ted!- Saludó sonrojada Joy.

Mi hermano se separó y abrazó a las gemelas cariñosamente. Busqué a papá hasta hallarlo apoyado en la chimenea, observándonos con una sonrisa triste. Estoy seguro que estaba pensando en mamá, de nuevo.

Cuando la emoción inicial pasó, tomamos asiento en el comedor para cenar mientras Ted nos relataba cómo era Paris y qué no le gustó del viaje. Al final llegó el tema que todos esperábamos.

-Madame Fleur está muy sentida con Bill, al parecer lo encontró muy interesado en una joven mujer del banco. Tuvieron una estúpida discusión y…

-Ted, lenguaje- Chistó mi padre antes de sorber su copa de vino. Le lancé una mirada divertida a mi hermano que se encogió ligeramente.

-Lo siento. Como decía, tuvieron una discusión sin sentido, y madame Fleur volvió a Paris usando como pretexto a su tío Dominique enfermo. Victorie estaba muy enojada por los celos infundados de su madre.

-¿Por eso no vino hoy? ¿Se quedó en Francia con Fleur?- Preguntó tía Luna.

-No, de hecho está con su padre… esperándome- Noté que comenzó a sonrojarse peligrosamente. Papá cruzó una mirada conmigo y fue como si ambos lo supiéramos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estás completamente seguro?- Inquirió papá seriamente, conteniendo la sonrisa que estaba luchando por hacerse presente. Sus ojos verdes brillando emocionados.

Ted le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de asentir solemnemente –Completamente papá.

Me levanté veloz, casi tirándolo de un abrazo -¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!

-¿Qué está pasando?- Gruñó tío Ron.

-¿No es obvio, cariño? Teddy se le va a proponer a Victorie- Aclaró tía Luna.

El gemido de sorpresa de tío Ron y Joy fue muy gracioso. El resto de la cena continuó en medio de bromas matrimoniales y buenos deseos. Casi a media noche los Weasley anunciaron que se marchaban.

Papá estaba recogiendo la mesa lentamente, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Ted me miró nervioso, pero yo tampoco sabía exactamente qué tenía papá.

Tardamos casi una hora en dejar todo limpio, una cuestión que en cualquier otra casa mágica habría quedado en un minuto, pero no aquí. Papá seguía respetando la decisión de mamá de no tener elfos domésticos, y en un intento muy efectivo de no hacernos unos inútiles y saber hacer cosas al modo muggle, siempre nos ponía a ayudarle a tener la casa presentable.

-Ted, Terry… por favor vengan conmigo al estudio de su madre.

Ambos nos congelamos en nuestro sitio. Ted incluso dejó caer el trapo que aún tenía en la mano.

Papá pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, pero nunca dejaba que entráramos. La última vez que estuve ahí fue cuando tenía seis años y me atreví a meterme a escondidas. A penas recordaba los enormes libreros y el escritorio de brillante madera frente a la ventana que daba al invernadero. Papá me había descubierto y sacado rápidamente.

Era un santuario al que Ted y yo no teníamos permiso para entrar. No podíamos quejarnos, papá siempre nos dio, sin pensarlo dos veces, cualquier objeto o recuerdo de mamá, él solo se quedó con el estudio, así que aprendimos a respetarlo.

Por eso mientras subíamos las escaleras ambos nos mirábamos nerviosos y emocionados. Papá abrió la hermosa puerta tallada con un unicornio. La luz de la luna iluminaba perfectamente el lugar, todo parecía igual que hace años, como detenido en el tiempo. Entramos y tomamos asiento en la pequeña sala de piel con cojines floreados tejidos a mano.

Mamá solía tejer mucho. Ted y yo tenemos una mantita hecha por ella que mientras fuimos bebés siempre usamos.

Tomé un cojín y lo abracé suavemente. La idea del giratiempo se presentó en mi mente con mayor fuerza pero… ahora que Ted estaba comprometido con Victorie ya no estaba tan seguro de proceder. Pondría en juego su felicidad y no quería hacerle daño.

Papá fue directo al escritorio y sacó un par de cajitas de terciopelo negro y azul respectivamente, las dejó en la mesita de centro frente a nosotros y tomó asiento.

-Hoy es un día muy importante- Susurró seriamente. Le sonrió a Ted –Ted, sabes que aunque te amo como a mi hijo, en realidad tus padres son Remus y Nynphadora Lupin.

-Por supuesto- Asintió tranquilo Ted. Nunca había olvidado sus raíces y tenía muy presente que sus padres fueron héroes caídos de guerra. Por esa razón no había cambiado su apellido y seguía siendo Lupin, honorando a sus padres biológicos así.

Papá le sonrió orgulloso –Así mismo eres el nieto de Andrómeda Tonks.

Ted se entristeció –Mi abuelita.

Falleció hace cinco años, enferma. Incluso a mí me trató como a su propio nieto, también me contaba historias de Dora, Remus y mamá.

-Lo que te hace uno de los últimos Black- Siguió papá –Oficialmente yo soy Lord Potter-Black, heredando el título desde mi padrino Sirius. Cuando me casé con su madre ella adoptó automáticamente el título de Lady Potter-Black, y tomamos la decisión de que cada uno de nuestros hijos heredaría el título de cada familia. Por supuesto, en aquellos años pensábamos que tendríamos más hijos - Su voz se rompió.

Me removí incómodo. Quince años de intentar hacerme entender que yo no tengo la culpa de que mamá haya fallecido, se acababan de ir a la basura. Sentí como toda la tristeza y soledad de mi padre me golpearon con fuerza.

Ted colocó un brazo en mis hombros, dándome una mirada que claramente decía que dejara de pensar en _eso_.

Papá carraspeó, componiéndose –No lo dije para que te sintieras mal, Terrance.

-Está bien papá- Respondí con la garganta apretada.

Guardamos silencio un rato y de nuevo papá comenzó a hablar –Pero ahora es obvio que no tendremos que dividir mucho las cosas, ¿cierto?- Nos sonrió mientras lanzaba la cajita azul a mis manos y la negra a Ted.

Abrí la cajita un poco confundido, dentro había un anillo de oro con una esmeralda brillante montada. Saqué la sortija observando el grabado interior: _Lady Potter_. Era el anillo oficial de la familia Potter, el anillo que cada esposa heredera usaba.

Miré junto a mí a Ted que sostenía una sortija parecida pero con un rubí, tenía grabado _Lady Black_ en su interior.

-Sé que son grandes, y créanme que pesados- Rió papá divertido –Su madre se quejaba todo el tiempo de que era muy ostentosos y estorbosos, pero no podía quitárselos, la magia que ahora le pertenecía como señora de ambas familias mantenía las sortijas en su mano izquierda, en el dedo anular y medio. Pero yo estaba feliz de que así fuera. Las sortijas van más allá de ser joyas bonitas, tienen encantamientos y magia ancestral que protege a la heredera. Solo las esposas de los primogénitos pueden usarlas, y así será hasta que mueran, donde serán entregadas a las siguientes esposas, o esperarán hasta que lleguen.

Ted sonrió –Ahora entiendo por qué sacaste el tema. Me estás heredando la línea Black, y quieres que Victorie use esta sortija.

Papá asintió –Por supuesto. Sé que la amas, y no quieres que nada le pase. Te puedo asegurar que la mejor manera de mantenerla protegida siempre es que use ese anillo. Pero debes ser cuidadoso, hijo, una vez aceptado el compromiso, y ambos adoptando el título de Lord y Lady Black-Lupin, jamás podrán separarse hasta que la muerte les llegue. Además la magia ancestral de la familia Black motivará a que tengan dos hijos varones entre sus vástagos, para heredar el título de cada familia, Black y Lupin respectivamente. Así que debes pensar muy bien sobre esta decisión. Confío en tu juicio, hijo mío.

Ted siguió mirando profundamente el rubí entre sus dedos. Me volteé sintiendo que estaba metiéndome en un momento muy íntimo entre Ted y papá. Miré mi propio anillo, obviando que entonces yo heredaría el linaje Potter completo.

-Gracias papá- Sonrió por fin Ted guardando la cajita en su bolsillo.

-Tú estás muy joven para comprometerte- Me dijo de pronto. Casi solté la cajita de la sorpresa –Pero ahora sabes qué heredarás, y bajo qué circunstancias, así que tendrás tiempo de elegir a tu futura esposa.

-O para que pienses cómo proponértele a Julieta- Rió Ted dándome una palmada en la espalda.

Solté un bufido –Ella es mi mejor _amiga_- Gruñí devolviéndole la caja azul con el anillo a mi padre.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos claros, solo me queda decir: felicidades Ted- Sonrió papá levantándose.

Lo seguí hacia la puerta hasta que vi el enorme cuadro pintado que tenía colgado del otro lado del estudio. Era mamá.

Me acerqué sintiendo mi corazón latir muy deprisa. La pintura era tan detallada que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a cobrar vida y moverse (de nuevo como lo haría en cualquier otra casa mágica, pero no aquí). Mi mano se vio atraída directamente hacia el marco, rozando la madera.

He visto cientos de fotografías de mamá, desde que era una pequeña niña de once años, con su cabello como arbusto y sus dientes incisivos más grandes de lo normal, hasta que fue una jovencita que participó e impulsó la victoria de una guerra, y luego cuando fue una mujer casada y representante de cambios reales en el mundo mágico, cabeza de organizaciones no gubernamentales que apoyaban a causas de minorías. Por encima de todas, mi favorita era la que tenía en mi escritorio, hasta hoy. La pintura frente a mí era maravillosa.

Ted se colocó junto a mí, pasamos minutos u horas ahí parados, en silencio, hasta que empezó a hablar –Mamá… me voy a casar. Cómo quisiera que estuvieras aquí. Te he extrañado tanto… siempre recuerdo aquella noche cuando… cuando les dije a papá y a ti que me iban a dejar de querer cuando Terry naciera… y tú por primera vez me gritaste tan fuerte que casi me hice encima, gritaste llorando que yo _siempre_ sería tu hijo, y que _siempre_ me amarías. Ojalá… ojalá estuvieras aquí- Su voz se rompió –Victorie es maravillosa, sé que te caería bien, _lo sé_.

Salí del estudio con la mirada de mi padre clavada en mi nuca, pero no pude regresársela, estaba roto. Entré a mi cuarto, la puerta cerrándose mágicamente ya que la mansión sintió mis deseos de no ser interrumpido, y me lancé a mi cama.

Respiré profundamente, tenía que tomar una decisión, podía cambiar la historia, podía conocer a mamá y darle el remedio para que no muriera en mi nacimiento, todo sería mejor.

Sentí mi bolsillo calentarse, rápidamente saqué el espejo gemelo, activándolo.

Frank me sonrió –Hey, ¿Por qué la cara de perro callejero?

Bufé –Al contrario, debo informarte que mi hermano se casará.

-Uh mmm Victorie, nada mal- Alzó las cejas divertido –Ted fue muy listo.

-Lo sé- Me encogí de hombros –Papá me acaba de informar que heredaré la línea Potter por completo. Le dio la Black a Ted.

Frank hizo un gesto de terror –Tendrás muchísimas responsabilidades. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de ser el hijo menor, así Greg tendrá que ser el representante oficial de los Longbottom.

-Debo hacerme cargo, mamá lo hubiera querido así- Gruñí volviendo a centrar mis pensamientos en mamá. Frank lo notó de inmediato.

-¿Qué planeas hacer esta vez?

-Nada- Me removí incómodo –No puedo contártelo.

-Soy tu mejor amigo- Chistó ofendido, sus mejillas coloreándose igual que las de su padre.

-Solo he estado pensando… si existiera la oportunidad de tenerla de nuevo, de conocerla…

-Espero que no pienses crear un inferi.

-Rayos no- Negué enfermo de la idea –Solo he estado pensando en eso.

-Pues es algo normal. Si estuviera en tu lugar yo también haría todo en mi poder para conocerla. Pero es algo imposible ¿no?- Le dirigí una mirada -¿No lo es? Ya _dime_ qué planeas Terrance.

Sonreí –No uses mi nombre completo. Iré al pasado.

-_Tienes que estar bromeando_.

-Nop- Solté un bufido -¿Cuándo he bromeado en mis proyectos?

-Pero es peligroso ¿no? Afectarías todo el presente.

-Solo iré a darle un abrazo- Mentí desviando la mirada –Y decirle que Ted se casará- Agregué para no sentirme tan culpable. Frank me dio otra mirada, lo ignoré –Todo saldrá bien. Lo prometo.

-Confío en tu genio, amigo, pero me sigue pareciendo una locura, ¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo?

-En una semana, debo ajustar un par de detalles antes.

Frank apretó los labios, frenando cualquier réplica. Internamente se lo agradecí, no estaba de humor para regaños, solo deseaba conocer a mi madre.

-=o=-

Al siguiente día, mucho antes de que papá se levantara, me dirigí hacia el invernadero de la mansión. El viento fresco del alba me golpeó terminando de despertarme. Aún estaba todo muy oscuro pero sabía el camino de memoria así que no tardé en llegar a las puertas dobles de cristal que se abrieron a mi deseo. Cientos de aromas exóticos flotaron hacia mí, como un abrazo que no pude evitar comparar con el de mamá.

Es casi imposible, pero recuerdo el único abrazo que alcanzó a darme cuando nací. No es su rostro ni su mirada lo que aparece ante mí cada noche, sino su calor y olor. Su voz rota y hermosa susurrándome _te amo_.

No le he contado eso a nadie, me tacharían de loco, pero aquí, libre en el invernadero, me permitía divagar sobre ese recuerdo.

Crucé los corredores multicolores, escuchando en _fru fru_ de las hojas revolotear a mí alrededor, hasta la fuente mágica que anidaba a un fénix de agua quien mantenía fresco el invernadero.

El fénix despertó sacudiéndose gotas que me mojaron un poco. Le sonreí y entré a su fuente.

En la columna de piedra había una lámpara de cristal que iluminaba ligeramente el lugar. Adentro había una rosa roja que seguía sin marchitarse desde la muerte de mamá.

La observé durante largo tiempo, cautivado como siempre por su belleza sencilla, pero sobre todo por su rebeldía a morir.

Papá había traído a los mejores floristas, hebólogos, y estudiosos de la flora, a investigar la rosa inmortal. Nadie pudo darle una explicación razonable. Ni la magia misma podía definir cómo sobrevivía.

Llegó un momento en que Ted, papá y yo decidimos dejar en paz a la rosa, como un secreto comunal donde ninguno diría en voz alta que era el amor de mamá lo que mantenía viva a la flor. El amor a su familia, el amor a ese invernadero al que dedicó tanto tiempo, el amor a la vida.

Si todo salía como planeaba, la próxima vez que visite el invernadero, no existiría rosa alguna, pero tendría a cambio a mi madre viva.

* * *

Vamos, no era necesario ser un genio para saber que Ron podía llegar a ser el imbécil más grande de la historia de Hogwarts… y del mundo entero. Hermione simplemente no entendía por qué la maltrataba así, solo la buscaba cuando quería ayuda con sus tareas, fuera de eso a penas conversaban.

Pero lo que era más sorprendente es que ella estuviera enamorada de él. ¿Cómo era posible que intelectualmente supiera que Ron no le convenía en ningún sentido pero que su corazón se negara a entender?

Azotó el libro de Historia de Hogwarts sobre la mesa más escondida de toda la biblioteca. Aunque estaba conteniéndose con toda su fuerza, fue inevitable que se le escapara un sollozo.

-No llores por favor.

Hermione alzó la mirada, asustada. Frente a ella había un joven aproximadamente de su edad, de rizos negros y brillantes ojos mieles. Muy atractivo. Traía puesta la clásica túnica de Hogwarts pero su escudo era muy distinto: un castillo dorado rodeado por cuatro estrellas de color escarlata, plata, azul y amarilla.

El muchacho la recorrió con la mirada de forma exhaustiva y profunda. Hermione se sintió enrojecer y abrió los ojos impactada cuando él sacó un pañuelo de tela y se lo extendió.

Tentativamente tomó el pañuelo, sin despegar su mirada de la de él. No podía ser posible que algún estudiante estuviera dentro de la biblioteca, solo ella tenía permiso de madame Pince para entrar a esas horas de la noche. Tampoco era muy confiable alguien que aparecía de la nada, con un escudo tan extraño. Menos era creíble que un chico trajera un pañuelo de tela. En conclusión: todo estaba mal.

Pareció ponerse nervioso bajo su atenta mirada, desvió los ojos mieles y sonrió suavemente. El pecho de Hermione se encogió, por un momento le recordó a Harry.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?

Su voz era suave, indefinida aún por su juventud pero claramente masculina. Hermione apretó el pañuelo, rehuyendo la respuesta.

-¿Cómo entraste a la biblioteca?

Él se encogió de hombros –Madame Pince me dio permiso.

-¿Eres un nuevo alumno, vienes de otra escuela?

-Hey, hey, ni siquiera me has respondido mi pregunta y yo ya estoy bajo interrogatorio- Le sonrió brillante. Hermione, con una extraña nota de orgullo, apreció su dentadura perfecta. Su estómago dio un giro inesperado.

-Es personal.

Él asintió solemne –Por favor no llores, estoy seguro que no vale la pena.

Hermione sonrió amarga –Creo que tienes razón, no vale la pena.

Guardaron silencio unos minutos. Hermione jugueteaba nerviosamente con las páginas amarillentas de su libro, mirando a cualquier lado que no fuera a él. De pronto escuchó la silla frente a ella correrse y supo que había tomado asiento.

Hermione por fin detuvo sus ojos en él -¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Qué edad tienes?- Dijo él al mismo tiempo.

-Dieciséis- Respondió incómoda. Ese chico la miraba de una forma muy extraña. Con admiración, curiosidad… ¿cariño?

-Perfecto. Llegué a tiempo. Dentro de poco será tu cumpleaños ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sé cosas. Nos vemos después- Sonrió alegre caminando hacia el pasillo –Y ya no llores… Hermione.

La castaña se quedó muda durante unos minutos.

-Olvidé preguntarle su nombre- Susurró. Decidió regresar a la torre y dormir. Cogió su mochila y el pañuelo, saliendo hacia Gryffindor. El pañuelo tenía bordado en elegantes letras de color celeste: _TPG_

-¿Herm?

Alzó la mirada, sonrió. Era Harry -Hola.

-¿Estás bien? Neville me contó que Ron y tú discutieron de nuevo.

-Ha estado más insoportable de lo normal.

Harry asintió componiendo una sonrisa –Te afecta mucho ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró sorprendida por su observación. Recordó al joven de la biblioteca, negó –No me afecta lo que no vale la pena.

Su amigo sonrió ante su respuesta, le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera y pronto estuvieron yendo hacia Gryffindor.

–Acabo de conocer a un chico… fue raro.

Eso pareció captar toda la atención de Harry -¿Es un nuevo alumno?

-Supongo, pero no es de primer grado. Debe tener aproximadamente nuestra edad, y el escudo de su túnica era distinto. No me dio oportunidad de preguntarle su nombre. Es lindo- Se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. Harry le lanzó una mirada incómoda. Hermione sonrió: los chicos siempre estarían penosos con esas conversaciones –Como sea… quizá mañana se presentará con nosotros.

-Quizá.

-=o=-

Harry no podía dormir, en su mente se repetía la pequeña conversación que tuvo con Hermione acerca del chico nuevo. No entendía por qué le parecía tan importante, aunque sospechaba que era su vena paranoica. Harto de no lograr el sueño, sacó el mapa del merodeador esperando encontrar un nombre desconocido que apuntara al joven de la biblioteca. Tardó un rato pero quedó sorprendido al ver a un tal Orión Terrance P. G. en la oficina de la profesora McGonagall.

El mapa nunca daba nombres incompletos, y eso solo provocó que Harry se sintiera peor. Había algo raro en la aparición de un nuevo alumno, ¿o no? Podría ser un mortífago.

Quedó el resto de la noche en vela, dándole vueltas al asunto. Su instinto le decía que se le estaba escapando algo muy importante.

Al siguiente día llegó al gran comedor con la vista cansada y pocas ganas de estudiar, paró en seco cuando vio a su mejor amiga reír libremente junto a un alumno nuevo. Era el tal Orión Terrance P. G., pero eso no fue lo relevante. Hermione estaba riendo, con esa preciosa sonrisa que seguía siendo tan infantil y contrastaba con su cuerpo de mujer. Esa era la risa que solo usaba cuando estaba con él.

Observó al alumno nuevo perderse en aquel gesto femenino, idiotizado con su mejor amiga.

Harry sintió, por primera vez en su vida, celos. Y se preguntó por qué.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: Hey hey!, ok antes que nada: NO, no he abandonado mis otros fics, y NO, no me pienso extender con este proyecto. Ya está escrito por completo y solo consta de 3 capítulos, es por supuesto un HOMENAJE a Hermione por el día de su cumpleaños. Es mi personaje favorito y creo que se merece un buen discurso de quién es ella, y ese es mi compromiso con este fic: a través de Terry descubriremos nuevamente quién es Hermione, con sus virtudes y defectos, y la celebraremos hoy y siempre. La historia parece un poco trágica de inicio, pero bueno, saben que soy Harmony hasta la tumba así que esto no puede acabar mal. **

**Espero recibir sus opiniones sobre Terry y su plan para rescatar a su madre, así como del Harry padre soltero, y Ted y su compromiso. **

**Saludos,**

**Less.**


	2. Capítulo 2

Harry Potter No es mío.

**Es mi madre, la señora Potter**

**Capítulo 2.**

Despertó asustado por los ruidos que venían desde el recibidor de la mansión. Terry, de seis años de edad, salió de su cama, y al sentir el piso frío en sus piecitos descalzos, corrió hacia sus pantuflas y se las colocó. Tardó un poco, porque tenían una cinta de velcro que hacía un ruido gracioso y le gustaba provocarlo. Al fin, le pidió a la mansión que abriera su puerta doble, ya que era muy pequeño para alcanzar las manijas (era muy chaparro para su edad, Ted no dejaba de recordárselo), y así salió por el pasillo que comunicaba a la sala.

Caminó un buen rato, tenía frío, quería leche caliente con canela y pedirle a su papá que le contara cómo le había ido en el trabajo. Pero se detuvo en la orilla del arco que daba al recibidor, mirando con sus grandes ojos mieles a su papá discutir con una mujer que le parecía vagamente familiar.

─Ya estoy harta. He intentado todo, Harry. Todo. He sido paciente, amorosa. He consentido el horario tan apretado que tienes. Incluso he aceptado que no me presentes como tu novia. Pero ya no puedo más. Dime la verdad, ¿algún día me vas a amar?

─Te amo, Gin. Sólo… mira, todo va bien ¿no? Estamos bien.

─Yo _no_ estoy bien. Te necesito. Quiero que tú también comiences los besos, las caricias. Quiero que salgamos a comer a cualquier lugar sin miedo al qué dirán. Quiero que le digas a Ron que llevamos saliendo más de un año. Quiero dormir en tu casa sin tener que salir corriendo en la mañana siguiente para que Ted y Terry no me vean. Quiero una relación normal. Me lo merezco.

Quedaron en silencio durante minutos interminables. Terry no entendía nada. Esa mujer le pedía amor a su papá… pero no podía ser porque su papá solo amaba a sus hijos, eso se lo había dicho muchísimas veces. Al fin, su papá soltó un gran suspiro, se revolvió el cabello y negó.

─Esto, lo que tenemos ahora, es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer.

La mujer se dejó caer en el sillón ─¿Por qué?─ Susurró con la voz rota.

Terry vio a su padre dudar y luego mirar hacia un portarretrato cercano: la foto de mamá Mione abrazando a Ted.

La pelirroja soltó un sollozo ─¿En serio? ¿Después de siete años? No es justo, Harry. Ni para ti, ni para mí. ¿Cómo es que no te permites olvidarla, dejarla descansar en paz? Ella también era mi amiga ¿sabes? Y por eso mismo quiero hacerte feliz. Te amo. No quiero competir con un fantasma, ¡vive el presente, Harry!

─Lo siento, Gin─ Dijo apretándose el puente de la nariz –Te juro que lo intenté. Cuando decidí empezar una relación contigo, lo hice prometiéndome respetarte y avanzar. Pero no pude…

─¿Sabes qué? ¡Estoy harta de tu autocompasión!─ Chilló furiosa ─¡Todos la perdimos, no solo tú! La diferencia es que la recordamos tal y como era, no como un maldito ser perfecto e idealizado. ¿Qué no piensas nunca en lo molesta que podía llegar a ser? A veces era insoportable. Se sentía que lo sabía todo. Juzgaba a la gente con su moral y ética tan cuadrada, tan cerrada. Cientos de veces nos dejó plantados por estar trabajando. No dejaba que Ted comiera ni un dulce. Cada vez que se acordaba de sus padres se deprimía. Era celosa. Enfermamente perfeccionista. Pulcra al extremo de volverte loco. Y muchas veces se aprovechó de ti; abusó del apellido que le diste para imponer sus normas y leyes en el ministerio. ¡Hermione te manipuló siempre a su conveniencia!─ En cuanto terminó de decir eso, Ginny cerró los ojos –No… no quise… no es cierto…

─Lárgate de mi casa─ Susurró furioso Harry ─**¡FUERA!**

Abrió los ojos, conteniendo la respiración. Odiaba soñar aquel recuerdo, pero había sido impactante en su infancia, y se había gravado para siempre en su mente brillante. Después de esa noche, Terry había pensado que su mamá tal vez no era tan perfecta, y sufrió mucho tiempo hasta que Ted y su padre hablaron con él. Como sea, ya no tenía caso ponerlo en duda. Menos ahora que estaba en el pasado. Despierto antes que nadie en el cuarto de Gryffindor, Terry miró la cortina que daba hacia la cama donde su padre, el joven Harry Potter, gemía angustiado. Era difícil para Terry comprender que su padre alguna vez pudo haber producido semejantes cacofonías de miedo; para él siempre fue una figura poderosa, intocable, el más valeroso del mundo; pero el jovencito de la cicatriz roja distaba mucho de aquella imagen intimidante: demasiado flaco, un poco bajito, siempre pálido, casi nunca sonriendo, Harry Potter era un muchacho reprimido. No podía creerlo.

En su infancia, Terry se vio rodeado de personas amorosas que no dudaban un segundo en transmitirle felicidad y protección. Su tío Ronald era absolutamente divertido, jugaba con Ted y él por lo menos dos veces a la semana; les traía juguetes y dulces de su tienda de bromas; creaba competiciones peligrosas como _¿Quién puede comer más pasteles sin vomitar? _ Y también _¿Quién puede aguantar la respiración bajo el agua durante mayor tiempo? _ De alguna manera siempre acababan mal. En cambio, su tía Luna parecía muy convencida de intentar llenar un poco el vacío maternal de Ted y él; muchas veces escuchó que su manera de actuar no era la natural, como si se hubiera enseriado con los años, pero a Terry no le preocupaba mucho, para él la tía Luna era fabulosa, tierna y amable. Además de los Weasley, contando a sus odiosas primas también, Terry tenía a sus mejores amigos: Frank Logbottom y Julieta Richardson. Cada uno, a su manera, lo llenaban de tardes deslumbrantes, donde las bromas y los secretos compartidos eran la base de su amistad; ellos siempre lo defendían cuando alguien intentaba hacerlo menos o tacharlo de tener todo fácil por ser hijo de Harry Potter. En conclusión, su vida era perfecta…

Se sentó de golpe, respirando rápido, aturdido por su último pensamiento. No. Su vida no era perfecta. Mamá no estaba con él.

Ahí, oculto en las cortinas de Gryffindor y con el eco de los gemidos aterrados de su padre, Terry mordió las cobijas, soportando su propio llanto.

No quería parecer infantil o débil, mucho menos ser desagradecido con su familia y amigos, pero _sabía_ que nada estaba bien sin su madre viva. Dejando de lado todas las fechas importantes donde siempre le faltó un abrazo maternal; todas las caídas entre juegos donde necesitó el beso protector en su raspón; todas las veces que su padre, Ted y él pintaban de nuevo la casa al darse cuenta que morado y verde no combinaban; veía el hueco que era Hermione Jane Potter en la sociedad mágica. Quizá dejó las bases para una reformación en el Ministerio de Magia sobre igualdad y tolerancia, pero ya no había quien diera la cara por aquellas criaturas necesitadas, y su padre estaba muy ocupado en su propio trabajo como para dedicarse a eso también.

Pensar en su padre lo devolvió a la realidad. A menos de tres metros estaba el joven Harry lloriqueando, sin saber que después de vencer al temible Voldemort, cuando su vida pareciera perfecta, iba a perder a la mujer que amaba… o no. Terry estaba furioso, nada en su viaje estaba saliendo como él esperaba. Pese a llevar días conviviendo con la generación de 1996, no lograba acostumbrarse ni aceptar la situación. Había tenido que hablar con la directora, bueno, aún profesora McGonagall para hacerse notar y pedir días de hospedaje en Hogwarts como un alumno nuevo. Explicó que su estadía ahí había sido planificada y apoyada por sus padres Harry y Hermione, para llevar a cabo una pequeñísima misión que no afectaría el rumbo de la historia para mal. Al mencionar a sus padres, McGonagall sonrió divertida y dejó salir un _lo sabía_, antes de aceptarlo… no sin la aprobación de Albus Dumbledore. Recordar el intercambio con ese mago, aún provocaba en Terry la sensación de ser un total imbécil. Era como si Dumbledore hubiera sabido quién era él, para qué estaba ahí realmente, y cuál era su alma. No dijeron nada, sólo se miraron durante minutos eternos hasta que Dumbledore asintió, dándole la bienvenida a ese tiempo. Terry sospechaba que su visita era una prueba viviente sobre la victoria de Harry sobre Voldemort, y eso había tranquilizado al director. Como sea, había acabado en Gryffindor, saltándose el sombrero seleccionador ya que le había suplicado a McGonagall lo vital que era pertenecer a esa casa. Desde ahí se había equivocado.

Quizá los tiempos eran distintos, y en el 2020 la casa de Slytherin ya no era tachada de maligna y productora de magos tenebrosos, pero definitivamente seguía siendo lo contrario a Gryffindor. Terry amaba ser un Slytherin: tener su propia habitación; contar con una sala común siempre silenciosa; las cocinas estaban muy cerca; había una formalidad y respeto entre las serpientes que se ganaba. Julieta había encajado bien ahí, ya que toda su personalidad podía definirse como dulce, astuta, inteligente y curiosa. Siempre la había comparado con Frank, que era el Gryffindor por excelencia: valiente, atrabancado, listo y divertido. Terry hasta ese momento había pensado que era una mezcla perfecta de ambos, pero la verdad es que era _muy_ Sly. Así que tenía que soportar a la bola de leones que no paraban de bromear, gritar, reír a carcajadas y demás boberas que comenzaban a volverlo loco. Pronto, fue señalado como un paria. Los leones lo miraban sospechosos, sintiendo que debajo de la melena postiza probablemente se ocultaba una serpiente, y el principal desconfiado era su tío, Ronald Weasley.

No tenía idea de por dónde empezar a explicar todo lo imbécil que era su tío en la adolescencia. Terco, obtuso, flojo, criticón, presumido. Se preguntaba qué enfrentaría Ron en un futuro para que se volviese el grandioso hombre tranquilo, bromista, excelente amigo y genial tío. Lo que le fuera a ocurrir, esperaba que llegara ya, porque otra semana cerca de él y probablemente le lanzaría una maldición.

Tampoco podía vislumbrar qué había entre Ron y Harry, ¿dónde estaba aquella amistad de la que tanto presumían siempre? Parecían sólo llevarse de manera conveniente, no especialmente bien. Pero tampoco era lógica la dinámica que ambos tenían con Hermione. Harry parecía obsesionado con Draco Malfoy, y con saber de dónde vino Terry, ignorando a Hermione que lo único que hacía era reclamarle algo sobre un estúpido libro de pociones; y al mismo tiempo Ron hacía gala de sus malos modales para desquitarse con Hermione de cualquier cosa.

Lo único que estaba saliendo bien, era que además de Harry, nadie parecía interesado en el alumno nuevo de Gryffindor, ni siquiera los maestros, que para tranquilidad de Terry, eran completamente distintos a la plantilla con la que cursaba él en su tiempo. Hasta ahora nadie lo recordaría… excepto los más peligrosos: el trío dorado.

Salió de la cama, cambió sus ropas y apareció un vaso de agua en el buró de Harry. Fue al baño donde aprovechó para volver a encantar el mapa del merodeador de su padre, de modo que no mostrara su nombre completo; un hechizo complejo pero que valía mucho la pena para no ser reconocido, lamentablemente tenía que ser activado cada veinticuatro horas, o se venía abajo, pero Terry gozaba de una mente genial, y estaba seguro de que no se le pasaría en ningún momento. Al terminar de peinarse, o intentarlo, se lanzó un hechizo para que no fuera percibido por los demás, a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario, con el que terminaba por asegurarse que nadie indebido le prestara atención.

Cuando regresó al cuarto, el Sol a penas se asomaba por la ventana, pero su padre ya estaba despierto y parecía esperarlo. Tenía en la mano el vaso de agua que le había aparecido.

─¿Tú me has estado dejando esto diario?─ Preguntó ronco y molesto.

Terry se encogió de hombros –Si te parece ofensivo, lo dejaré de hacer.

Harry dejó el vaso sobre su mesita de noche, con un azote que logró detener los ronquidos de Ron durante cuatro segundos.

─¿Quién eres en realidad?

─¿Disculpa?

Su padre entrecerró los ojos, igual que hacía siempre cuando estaba a punto de regañarlo por algo, pero siendo un poco más bajito que él y mucho más flaco, perdía todo el efecto intimidante del que gozaría dentro de unos años.

─¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

─Terry. Y es la sexta vez que me lo preguntas.

─Pero cuál es tu apellido.

─¿No te lo había dicho ya?

─No.

Terry se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso. Había logrado que McGonagall lo apuntara como Terrance Granger, siendo un apellido común nadie le dedicaría dos pensamientos, pero para Harry sería la chispa que su montaña de paranoia necesitaba para explotar. Intentó pensar en algún apellido que comenzara con P, sabiendo que era lo único que le aparecía a su padre en el mapa del merodeador, y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

─Puckle. ¿Feliz? Odio mi apellido, y ahora lo sabes. Por favor no se lo digas a nadie─ Bufó aguantando la risa y salió de la habitación corriendo. Convivir con su padre era un reto, hasta cierto punto, divertido. Lo conocía muy bien para saber cómo dejarlo incómodo o contrariado, y le llevaba la gran ventaja de haber planeado su visita a 1996 con precisión, aunque comenzaba a sentir que podría estar cometiendo un error, ¿Qué tal si él quitaba lo que hacía falta para que Harry y Hermione se vieran de forma distinta? ¿Qué pasaría si todo salía al revés?

─Buenos días, Terry.

Cualquier duda que tenía se borró al escuchar la femenina voz de su madre. La tenía ahí. Viva. Sonriéndole mientras sostenía un libro.

─Buenos días, Hermione.

Su madre era delgada, un poco encorvada por la mochila gruesa siempre en su espalda, y de labios partidos. No usaba maquillaje, eso sería hasta dentro de cinco años que su trabajo en el Ministerio se lo exigiera. Tampoco usaba túnicas finas, eso sería en tres años más, que se casara con papá y tuviera que dar buena impresión por la casa Potter y Black. Tampoco tenía una cicatriz que dijera _sangre sucia _en el brazo izquierdo, faltaban casi dos años para que Bellatrix se la hiciera. Era, en pocas palabras, la típica estudiante modelo de dieciséis años. Todos aseguraban que era la bruja más brillante de la generación, y que su futuro sería grande, pero nadie sabía exactamente cuánto, nadie más que Terry.

─Hola, Hermione. Hey, Terry.

Ambos Potter (a Terry le gustaba pensar sobre Hermione como una Potter, no una Granger) miraron a la pelirroja ataviada en el uniforme de Quidditch que los saludaba. Terry asintió, incómodo. Era Ginebra.

─Oh, hola Gin─ Respondió Hermione –No sabía que tendrían entrenamiento hoy.

─No lo tenemos, pero me peleé con Dean, de nuevo─ Resopló –Ir a volar me pondrá de buen humor.

─Buena suerte entonces─ Deseó Hermione ─¿No desayunarás primero?

─No─ Miró hacia la escalera de hombres, luego a Terry ─¿Sabes si Harry ya se despertó?

─Dijo que dormiría hasta tarde─ Mintió tranquilamente.

Ginny pareció decepcionada –Oh, de acuerdo. Los veré después, supongo que irán a Hogsmeade ¿no? Adiós.

Hermione soltó un suspiro –Pobre Gin, por más que lo ha intentado, Harry aún no nota que es una chica y no sólo la hermanita de Ron.

─¿No te parece que si no lo ha hecho es por algo?─ Inquirió Terry cogiendo la mochila de su madre –Tal vez no le guste y punto.

Hermione alzó las cejas –Vaya, eso fue rudo. No conoces nada sobre Ginny. Es… la clase de chica por la que Harry caería.

─¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo es eso?

─Ya sabes. Bonita, deportiva, divertida…

─Me acabas de describir una mascota.

Ella estalló en carcajadas –Oh, eres malo. Vamos a desayunar… oye, ¿sí piensas ir conmigo a Hogsmeade, como habíamos quedado, verdad?

─Claro que sí─ Le sonrió emocionado –Prometiste un gran tour, debes cumplir con tu palabra, maHermione─ Se corrigió a tiempo. La vio bajar la mirada, sonrojada ─¿Qué pasa?

─A veces me recuerdas a Harry… bueno, a Harry cuando aún quería pasar el tiempo conmigo.

─¿No podrían ya dejar de estar peleados?

─No es tan fácil, Terry─ Replicó sacando su mejor tono de mamá –Hacer trampa está mal, veas como lo veas. Ese libro no permite que Harry saque lo mejor de sí mismo en pociones, tú lo has visto, yéndose por el camino fácil. No señor, no arreglaremos nada hasta que acepte que está equivocado.

─No voy a aceptar nada─ Dijo Harry llegando al pie de la escalera. Miró molesto a Terry, pero frunció más el ceño al notar la mochila de Hermione entre sus manos –El libro me ayuda, estoy aprendiendo mucho. Además, quiero descubrir quién es el…─ Miró desconfiado a Terry –Tú sabes quién.

─Seguirás con eso─ Farfulló Hermione ofuscada ─¿También seguirás persiguiendo a Malfoy?

─No te exaltes así, tranquila─ Pidió Terry colocando una mano en el hombro de su madre.

Harry perdió la paciencia ─¿Y tú seguirás pasando todo tu tiempo con un tipo que aparece de la nada y que se apellida Puckle?

Hermione apretó los labios antes de soltar de carrerilla ─Terry es nuevo, necesita de alguien que le muestre el castillo. Además, tú no has sido tan buena compañía últimamente─ Chistó –Si no estás metido en el libro de pociones, andas buscando a Malfoy, o entrenando─ Bajó la voz hasta un susurro quebradizo ─Ni siquiera haces tus deberes conmigo en la biblioteca como antes…

Harry se sintió incómodo, viendo que su amiga de verdad estaba dolida con él, pero su orgullo no dejó que arreglara las cosas, y sólo complicó más todo –Recuerdo cuando creías en mí, ahora sólo confías en el santo Terry. Gracias por nada, _amiga_.

Ese discurso sonaba más a Ron que a nadie, pero salió de Harry, provocando en Hermione una fractura que pensó no iba a poderse curar nunca. Terry vio con horror el rostro compungido de su madre, y en un arrebato puramente instintivo, empujó a su padre.

─¡No le hables así! ¡Nunca!

─¡No te metas, Puckle!─ Harry le devolvió el empujón. En ese momento varios alumnos bajaban las escaleras, ansiosos de llegar al desayuno, pero se quedaron viendo al niño que vivió pelearse con un desconocido que apenas recordaban era de su casa. Hermione se interpuso entre ambos para calmarlos, casi lo logró hasta que Ron bajó también.

─¿Qué demonios?─ Gritó el pelirrojo empujando también a Terry –No te metas con mi amigo─ Sacó su varita.

─¡Ron, no!─ Pidió Hermione.

─_¡Aguamenti!_─ Un chorro a presión se dirigió hacia Terry, pero Hermione se cruzó. Harry vio aturdido a su mejor amiga ser empapada, con todo el uniforme pegado al cuerpo y el cabello escurriéndosele del moño deshecho. Las gotas se erguían en la punta de sus pestañas, y otras bajaban por su mentón hacia una caída libre directo a sus…

Harry cerró los ojos. No podía creerlo. Le acababa de ver los pechos a Hermione. A su mejor amiga. Los pechos mojados. Los pechos cubiertos por un sujetador blanco de algodón. Los pechos de Hermione.

Algo ocurrió en su entrepierna.

─¡Ronald Weasley!─ Gritó Hermione furiosa. Sacó su propia varita y antes de que un pálido Ron pudiera hacer algo, le lanzó un rayo violeta. Pronto, los cachetes del pelirrojo comenzaron a crecer como globos llenándose de agua, hasta desbordarse de su mandíbula y hacerlo arrodillarse por el peso. Entonces Hermione se giró con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y salió de la sala común entre un pequeño tornado que secó su ropa en un santiamén.

Terry comenzó a reírse de lo gracioso que se veía Ron como una ardilla cuyo hocico estaba atascado de nueces. El resto de los Gryffindor no tardaron en hacer eco, y Harry por fin reaccionó, deteniendo el hechizo de Hermione.

─Lo siento, no sé cómo regresarte a la normalidad─ Dijo Harry apretando la sonrisa.

Ron movía los labios intentando decir algo, pero una pequeña cascada de saliva se deslizaba hasta la alfombra escarlata, dándole un aspecto más gracioso.

Terry soltó un suspiro. Aunque su tío se lo mereciera, no podía dejarlo así, le debía mucho para no ayudarlo. Agitó su varita hasta lograr el contrahechizo. Ron se levantó entre humillado y agradecido, mirándolo incómodo.

─Gracias─ Susurró molesto –Tal vez no eres tan serpiente como creí.

─¿Tal vez?─ Rió Terry reconociendo el esfuerzo de su tío por disculparse. De pronto vio la gran oportunidad para sentar a sus padres en la misma mesa por más de veinte minutos ─¿Por qué no me lo pagas con una cerveza de mantequilla? Te he escuchado decir que las de madame Rosmerta son las mejores. Te veo en las Tres Escobas ¿bien?

Sabiendo que su plan no podía fallar, le regaló una de las sonrisas más confiadas que tenía. Era obvio que Ron no se iba a poder negar, e iba a arrastrar a Harry con él para pasarla medianamente bien. Por su parte, llevaría a Hermione, y luego se desaparecería con tío Ron. La primer cita de los Potter. Listo.

El pelirrojo hizo todo un gesto de horror. Una cosa es que le agradeciera que parara el hechizo, y otra pasar toda la tarde con él. Miró a Harry buscando por ayuda, pero parecía leerle el pensamiento porque no dejaba de agitar la cabeza.

─Eh… claro. Harry y yo estaremos ahí.

─¡Ron!─ Gruñó harto su mejor amigo –No me metas en eso…

─¡Irá también Ginny!

─¿Qué?─ Chistaron Harry y Terry al mismo tiempo.

Ron tenía una sonrisa gigante en la cara, como cada vez que creía tener una idea genial –Sí, escuché a Dean decir que se peleó de nuevo con ella. Seguro no tendrá cita o algo así. Vendrá con nosotros.

Harry lo miró confundido. Había notado que Ron quería separar a Ginny y Dean desde que comenzaron a salir, y en varias ocasiones sintió que lo usaba como carnada para Ginny, pero pasar con ella toda la tarde en Hogsmeade era ridículo. Él no quería una cita con nadie. Ni siquiera le gustaba alguna chica… _pechos de Hermione_… ¡Oh, Merlín! No podía creer que acababa de recordar el pecho de su mejor amiga. Qué incómodo.

─Bueno, todo acordado, vamos a desayunar─ Dijo Ron.

* * *

─Pero te gusta Ron─ Insistió pasándose un rizo negro tras la oreja.

Hermione se sonrojó, bajó la mirada antes de sonreír asintiendo ─Es muy lindo.

─¿En serio? ¿Lindo? ¿Ron?

─¿Cuál es el problema, Terry?─ Regresó molesta. Tomó un libro, apenas echando un vistazo a la portada. No le incomodaba hablar sobre eso con el nuevo Gryffindor, _sentía_ que podía confiar en él, pero no comprendía cómo siendo un chico tan brillante, no pudiera entender algo tan básico como el enamoramiento adolescente, y ella, Hermione, estaba muy, muy enamorada de Ron, su mejor amigo… bueno, su _otro _mejor amigo, porque Harry ocupaba el mismo puesto en su corazón, aunque no en el mismo nivel. Era algo que Hermione aún no lograba discernir, aunque tampoco le dedicaba tiempo a eso, tenía suficientes responsabilidades y verdaderas preocupaciones para cosas tan intrascendentes. Miró a Terry de nuevo, perdiéndose en los ojos mieles que le recordaban a los ojos de su padre ─¿A ti te gusta alguien?

El moreno casi dejó caer la pila de libros que traía entre las manos ─_¿Ah?_ Bueno─ Tragó saliva antes de continuar asintiendo ─A los once me gustaba Malinda Gludsow, pero no duró mucho. Ahora, según Julieta, mi mejor amiga, estoy encaprichado con Ellie Maddow, dice que tengo un problema con las chicas cuyos apellidos terminan en "ow"─ Sonrió divertido.

Hermione alzó las cejas, sintiendo algo en su corazón cuando mencionó a Julieta ─¿Tu mejor amiga? No me habías hablado de ella.

─Es la mejor─ Soltó inmediatamente ─Súper inteligente, curiosa, necia… a veces me saca de quicio, pero creo que yo también a ella, así que está bien.

─Oh sí, ustedes también nos desesperan a nosotras─ Volteó para esconder su rostro, fijándose en la repisa llena de libros frente a ella. Así que Terry tenía una mejor amiga, una de la cual hablaba con los ojos llenos de cariño y admiración. Se preguntó si Ron hablaba así de ella… No. Claro que no. Él la sacaba de quicio, pero no tenía la madurez suficiente para aceptar que funcionaba también en sentido inverso ─¿Alguna vez has tratado a Julieta mal?

─Sí─ Soltó Terry velozmente –Y nunca lo olvidaré. Fue poco después de conocernos; le dije una total idiotez y terminó llorando. Es horrible cuando haces llorar a una chica, en serio. La directora envió una carta a mi padre. Estuve castigado un mes.

Hermione volteó a verlo, sorprendida ─¿Tu papá te castigó _un mes_ por hacer llorar a una niña?

Sonrió bufando –Dijo que no iba a permitir que me convirtiera en un patán porque mamá no descansaría en paz…

Guardaron silencio.

La Gryffindor llevó una mano a su boca, intentando frenar el tren de preguntas que querían salir por ella, en un intento por respetar la privacidad de Terry. En su cabeza, la última frase se repetía sin cesar: _mamá no descansaría en paz_. Eso quería decir que Terry…

─¿Qué pasa?─ Preguntó nerviosa al verlo empalidecer y comenzar a respirar con dificultad. Hermione lo tomó de los hombros, llevándolo a la silla más cercana para sentarlo ─¿Terry…?

El joven tomaba bocanadas de aire a gran velocidad, pero parecían desaparecer en medio de su garganta. Sus hermosos ojos mieles brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas. Hermione se aterró al ver las uñas de sus manos tornarse moradas.

─Terry te estás asfixiado, ¿Por qué? ¿Eres asmático?

Él negó. Intentó apartarla, sintiéndose colapsar en ese pequeño rincón de la biblioteca.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Ya había visto un comportamiento similar antes. En Harry, cuando le platicó lo sucedido en el cementerio con Voldemort en cuarto año. Era un ataque de ansiedad.

Se relajó lo más que pudo, consciente de que no podía alterarlo más si es que quería ayudarlo de verdad. Le sonrió y comenzó a tallar su espalda, en una caricia constante y lenta mientras le susurraba _shh… shh… todo estará bien… aquí estoy… tranquilo… respira poco a poco… aquí estoy…_ sus palabras fueron calmándolo como si de un hechizo se tratara. Jaló su cabeza contra su pecho, acunándolo.

Terry respiró el olor de su madre. Libros y ardor. No podía creer que hubiera tenido otro ataque; hacía años que pararon. Pero ahora que estaba ahí, abrazado por la mujer que siempre le hizo falta, agradeció haber perdido el control. Desde su posición, lo único que podía ver era el lado izquierdo de la túnica de su madre, y un rizo castaño que le caía en la nariz, haciéndole cosquillas. Recordó las noches de su infancia cuando despertaba llorando por alguna pesadilla. Su padre entraba al cuarto, veloz y alerta, echando un vistazo a cada sombra de la habitación para asegurarse de que estaban solos; después se sentaba junto a él en la cama, a platicar de cualquier cosa hasta que lo calmaba y quedaba dormido. En esas ocasiones el sentimiento que lo embargaba era de protección. Papá era sinónimo de escudo impenetrable. Terry podía dormir con la enorme mano de su padre sobre su hombro, calentándolo, sabiendo que _nada _ni _nadie_ iba a dañarlo. Pero ahora, se daba cuenta de que siempre se engañó, porque aun sabiendo que a la Hermione de dieciséis años le faltaban años de experiencia, se sentía completamente a salvo.

─¿Cómo te sientes?─ Susurró ella sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda.

─Mejor. Gracias.

Dieron un brinco cuando el azote de un libro los asustó. Miraron hacia el inicio del pasillo donde Harry tenía los ojos verdes pegados en Terry. La castaña recordó la forma en cómo le habló esa misma mañana, sintiendo arrepentimiento por haber dejado que las cosas llegaran a eso; era momento de arreglarlo.

─Hermione, venía a ver si planeabas bajar a Hogsmeade. Es hora─ Su voz era dura, llena de reproche.

Ella se cruzó de brazos. Así que él iba a seguir indignado. Bien. Asintió –Sí, planeaba enseñarle el pueblo a Terry…

─Claro─ Cortó Harry mirándola por fin –Adiós.

Se giró, dejando detrás una estela de magia.

Terry sintió esa magia como un eco del gran mago que llegaría a ser su padre, pero tembló al reconocer el rastro de furia que dejó.

* * *

─Oh, entonces la va a traer─ Gruñó Ron antes de darle un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla –No quiero verla después de lo que me hizo esta mañana. Aún me duelen los cachetes.

Harry seguía viendo la mesa de madera, intentando calmarse a pesar de que habían pasado más de dos horas de haberse cruzado con Terry y Hermione –Tú comenzaste eso. Nunca debiste aceptar verlo hoy.

─¿Qué tiene últimamente Terry con Hermione?─ Siguió Ron ignorándolo –Quiero decir: ella es tan fastidiosa. Pero parece como si lo único que buscara es estar con ella.

El moreno frunció el ceño ─¿Se la pasan juntos?

Ron lo miró sonriendo –Si dejaras de andar tras Malfoy, te habrías dado cuenta. Ya olvídate de esa serpiente, Harry. Disfruta lo que tenemos.

─¿Qué tenemos?

─Quidditch─ Y así Ron comenzó a hablar sobre su tema favorito, hasta que cierta rubia pasó junto a él, sonriéndole –Oye, te has fijado en lo buena que anda Lavender.

Harry miró hacia la Gryffindor mencionada, estaba recargada en la barra, dándole la espalda –Está igual que siempre ¿no?

─No, no. Espera… ahí─ Sonrió embobado cuando ella se dio la vuelta –Regresó del verano con las tetas más grandes de Gryffindor y Hafflepuff. Además su cabello brilla mucho. Me gusta.

─Su cabello se parece un poco al de Luna…

─Ah, Luna─ Ron hizo un gesto de desesperación –Me crucé con ella hace rato. No cambiará nunca. Chiflada.

─Es nuestra amiga─ Advirtió Harry.

─Sí, pero también está chiflada. Nunca me interesaría por una mujer así. Además, no tiene las tetas como las de Lav.

─_¿Lav?_─ Alzó una ceja ─¿Qué planeas?

─Pues vérselas. Sería genial tener enfrente a una chica desnuda, y me refiero a una real, no como las revistas de Dean.

─Asco─ Murmuró Harry.

Ron continuó, de pronto sospechoso ─¿Tú has visto las tetas de alguna chica?

Recordó el pecho de Hermione. Un escalofrío lo recorrió desde el estómago hasta la punta de su miembro.

─¡Hermione!─ El grito femenino hizo brincar a Harry que sintió que le habían leído la mente, pero era Parvati que saluda a la castaña en la entrada del pub ─¿De nuevo con Terry?─ Bromeó antes de cuchichear con Lavender y explotar en carcajadas.

La vio girar los ojos antes de posarlos sobre él, sonreír y dirigirse a la mesa que compartía con Ron.

─Bueno, Terry me dijo que íbamos a compartir una cerveza patrocinada por Ron. Eso es increíble.

El pelirrojo bufó –Se la prometí a él. No te metas, mala amiga.

Hermione frunció el ceño ─¿Mala amiga?

─¡Me dejaste con los cachetes inflándose hasta casi estallar!

─¡Y tú me empapaste!─ Replicó ella.

─No peleen─ Interrumpió Ginny, llegando también y sonriendo directo a Harry ─¿No se cansan?

Harry permaneció callado. Sinceramente no quería estar ahí. La situación lo tenía confundido, y se sentía vulnerable. Había buscado a Hermione para disculparse por lo que le dijo, pero al encontrarla abrazando a Puckle se sintió… traicionado. Y ahora tenía que compartir mesa con ellos. Todo por la _audacia _de Ron.

Ginny intentó mantener la sonrisa pese al humor de Harry. Se sentó de manera que quedó frente a Hermione, con quien intercambió una mirada, intentando saber qué tenía Potter, pero su amiga, por primera vez, no la quiso ayudar, solo desvió los ojos mieles. Luego notó que Ron parecía querer matar a Hermione con la mirada, y supuso que se habían peleado todos. De nuevo. Por último notó a Terry (de pronto sentía que el chico aparecía de la nada, únicamente cuando se dedicaba a pensar sobre él) que tenía el gesto tenso… por ella. ¿Qué se sentía el nuevo? ¿Por qué la miraba así?

Hermione soltó un suspiro –No me gusta estar así, no tiene caso haber venido─ Dijo antes de levantarse y tomar su abrigo.

Ron parecía dispuesto a decir alguna tontería, pero Harry se adelantó –Voy contigo. No me siento cómodo aquí─ Le echó una mirada cortante a Terry.

Ginny no supo cómo detenerlos y quedó con la mirada pegada a la espalda de Potter. Terry sonrió satisfecho, por lo menos esos dos estarían juntos un rato.

─Hermione me desespera tanto─ Gruñó Ron con gesto aburrido –Si sigue con ese carácter será una vieja solitaria y amargada.

Su hermana bufó ─¿Hermione? Ella no terminará así─ Defendió –Tiene un gran futuro. Además, es la mejor amiga de Harry, eso le abrirá muchas puertas. Estoy segura que pase lo que le pase a Hermione, será por Harry, y será bueno.

Terry frunció el ceño, repasando lo escuchado _sea lo que sea que le pase a Hermione, será por Harry_. Sintió que el aire le faltaba, y marchó corriendo de Las Tres Escobas.

* * *

Después de un rato de saberlo caminando detrás de ella, se giró molesta –Pensaba ir a la librería, es decir que no voy a hacer nada que te parezca mínimamente divertido. Deja de seguirme.

Harry renegó –Oh, ahora resulta que si camino es sólo para seguirte ¿no? Estaba dando un paseo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos ─¿En serio?

El silencio le respondió más que cualquier otra cosa. Harry suspiró al final de un par de minutos de sostenerle la mirada –Basta Hermione, es muy fastidioso estar peleando contigo. No me gusta. Me pone… triste─ Aceptó en un susurro.

─Tú empezaste todo esto.

─¿Yo? ¿_Sólo yo_?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior –De acuerdo, tal vez los dos…

─¿Tal vez?

─¡Bien! Ambos lo hemos hecho─ Desvió la mirada hacia la tienda más cercana. En el vidrio del aparador podía ver reflejado a Harry contemplándola con seriedad. Su reflejo era más alto que el de ella, y se preguntó en qué momento él la superó en estatura; también lo notó más grueso, pero no de mala manera. Sabía que estaba a punto de ocurrir, poco faltaba para que Harry fuera un hombre. Ya no era el niñito de rodillas huesudas y sonrisa tímida; ya no era el joven de ojos abatidos y cambios de humor repentinos; hoy, justo en ese momento, en el reflejo del cristal de una tienda, era toda la audacia de un adolescente mezclado con la firmeza de un hombre adulto. Era muy atractivo.

─¿No podemos ser simplemente Harry y Hermione, de nuevo?─ Preguntó él sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sonrió por lo sencillo de esa declaración, pero que contenía un valor incalculable. Simplemente Harry y Hermione.

─Eso me gustaría.

Guardaron silencio. Harry sentía que no podía despegar la mirada de la sonrisa femenina, temiendo que desapareciera y que eso significara que los días de peleas y rencillas continuarían. Sabía que no todo iba a ser tan fácil, y que faltaba resolver asuntos como el del libro del Príncipe Mestizo, o como el de Pucket; pero ya no dejarían que los afectara así. No lo permitiría.

─Vamos por unos dulces─ Dijo suavemente, comenzando a caminar con lentitud. Ella lo siguió sin pensarlo dos veces.

Estuvieron conversando durante horas, poniéndose al corriente de cualquier cosa que les había sucedido mientras estaban molestos. Harry no podía creer la cantidad de información que realmente intercambiaba con Hermione; sólo después de haberla tenido lejos un par de semanas se daba cuenta de lo vital que era para todo. Reían sobre las mismas bromas. Opinaban casi lo mismo de ciertos asuntos. Eran como el chocolate y la leche, siempre llevándose bien al ser mezclados. Pensó, divertido, que definitivamente él era la leche: sin color y sin chiste; y que ella era obviamente el chocolate: cremosa y dulce. La quería, mucho. Le gustaba verla con la nariz roja por el frío. Le gustaba su cuerpo delgado y pequeño. Le gustaba su cabello brillante y despeinado. Le gustaba el segundo que alcanzó a ver sus pechos. Le gustaba ella, en general, en serio.

─Debo confesarte algo─ Cortó de pronto.

Hermione detuvo su plática y lo miró curiosa ─¿Qué es?

─Hoy por la mañana, cuando Ron te echó el agua encima, tu camisa blanca se transparentó. Vi tus…─ Se sintió sonrojar hasta casi estallar –Tus… ya sabes.

─¿Mis senos?

Harry la vio como si se hubiera vuelto loca. ¿Cómo lo decía tan tranquila?

Hermione comenzó a reír –Oh, Harry, es muy tierno que me hayas confesado eso. Siento mucho haberte hecho pasar por eso, debió ser incómodo. No pensé que se me fueran a ver.

─¿No te molesta?

─Seguramente viste más a mi sujetador que a mis senos ¿no?

Harry fingió hacer memoria a pesar de tener la imagen fresca y clara –Sí, creo que sí.

─Bueno, si es así, no me molesta.

─Bien.

Siguieron caminando con las bolsas llenas de dulces entre los brazos. Harry señaló un callejón que ya conocían bastante bien, cruzaron por ahí hasta llegar a un pequeño parque que casi nadie visitaba ya que preferían ir a las tiendas que sentarse a ver nieve y árboles sin hojas, pero para ellos resultaba un precioso lugar. Tomaron asiento en una de las bancas, encantándola para que no les congelara el trasero mientras estuvieran ahí.

─Nos queda casi una hora antes de tener que regresar a Hogwarts─ Dijo el mago sacando otra rana de chocolate.

Hermione parecía ausente, ponderando algo. Harry sabía que cuando se ponía así, lo mejor era esperar hasta que solita decidiera hablar, así que comió su chocolate con tranquilidad.

Al fin ella volteó a verlo ─¿Te gustaron?

─Saben deliciosas.

Hermione rió –No me refiero a las ranas. Hablo de mis senos, ¿te gustaron?

Harry hubiera preferido dar una cátedra sobre las ranas de chocolate, que responder eso, pero, pasados unos minutos, decidió ser sincero.

─Mucho.

Ella se sonrojó justo como Harry esperaba que lo hiciera desde que le dijo que la vio con la camisa mojada esa mañana; y disfrutó del color cereza en las mejillas femeninas.

─¿Por qué quieres saberlo?─ Inquirió mirándola.

─No sé. Autoestima, supongo. Seguramente ya has visto a muchas chicas desnudas, y quería saber si…

─Nunca he visto a una mujer desnuda─ Cortó divertido –Quiero decir, más de una vez me he topado con las revistas de Dean, pero nunca a una real, de carne y hueso.

─¿Es decir, que yo soy la primera que…?

─Ajá.

Hermione se sonrojó aún más.

─Yo tampoco he visto nunca a un hombre desnudo─ Confesó con una media sonrisa –Sé cómo son. Libros y eso. Pero nunca a uno real.

Harry quedó pensando un rato, luego revisó que no hubiera nadie alrededor ─¿Sabes? Para ser justos, te dejaré ver mi pecho.

Hermione lo miró confundida, pero comenzó a reírse nerviosamente mientras Harry se levantaba el suéter y la blusa hasta el cuello, dejando expuesto su torso. La risa femenina se detuvo.

Harry se asomó por encima del nudo de tela que tenía frente a su cara, curioso ─¿No más risas? ¿Tan horrible soy?

─Eres hermoso─ Dijo ella. Y era verdad. La piel blanca temblaba por el frío, haciendo una mezcla bellísima con el paisaje nevado. Un par de tetillas morenas y pequeñas parecían perfectas. Un ombligo justo en el centro, poco antes del inicio del pantalón, coronaba una hilera delgada de vello grueso negro que bajaba hasta perderse.

Él quedó estático después de la respuesta de Hermione, y aún más al verla perdida en… _él_. Nunca nadie lo había visto así. ¿Qué era? ¿Admiración? ¿Gusto? ¿Dese…o?

Bajó su suéter, rompiendo el hechizo al que la había sometido. Intercambiaron una mirada y rompieron en risas. Estaban nerviosos. Estaban felices. Acababan de compartir algo único y perfecto. Algo muy Harry y Hermione.

─Bueno, eso fue justo─ Dijo ella –Me viste. Te vi. Estamos parejos.

─Así funcionamos nosotros. Siempre equitativos.

Harry supo que el momento se había relajado por completo, pero dentro de él su corazón seguía latiendo a toda velocidad. Miró las manos de ambos recargadas en la banca. Ella traía guantes rojos. Él traía guantes azules. Lentamente alzó su mano, deseando colocarla sobre la de ella.

─¡Terry!

Hermione se levantó corriendo. Harry salió del sopor en el que estaba, viendo a su mejor amiga ayudar al pálido Puckle medio sostenerse. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Caminó hacia ellos, notando al joven respirar con dificultad.

─¿Qué le pasa?

─Creo que tiene otro ataque de ansiedad─ Respondió abrazando a Terry.

Harry evitó cualquier comentario mordaz. Él sabía lo que era un ataque así, y lo horrible que se sentía, pero era nefasto ver a Hermione consolar a otro sujeto así. No paraba de acariciarle la espalda y susurrarle cosas lindas para darle ánimos. Harry supo que la parte más primitiva de su magia, la más instintiva, comenzó a ser impelida para ayudar a Terry, como evitando que cualquier mal le sucediese. ¿Por qué?

Entonces algo ocurrió. Como si un velo hubiera sido arrebatado de sus ojos verdes, contempló el parecido físico entre Hermione y Terry. Parecían hermanos. No. Algo más. Para cuando la magia de Hermione también reaccionó, alimentando el cuerpo de Terry; Harry ya sabía la respuesta, aunque le parecía absolutamente imposible.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¿Qué puedo decir? Ni tres horas de pedir disculpas valen por el retraso. Perdí el archivo donde tenía el fic. Tuve que empezarlo de nuevo. Ni modo. Espero les siga gustando. ¿Notaron que Puckle es el apellido que JKR le iba a poner primero a Hermione en sus borradores? Dato curioso. En fin, Terry va a tomar una desición muy grande en el próximo capítulo. Harry parece haber descubierto algo. Hermione es... bueno, Hermione es genial. Los veo pronto, y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Gracias. Gracias.**

**Less.**


End file.
